Raiden Rinha vs Jackie Serizawa (Death Match)
JinzoningenJu: It time." Said Serizawa looking at Raiden his hand near his pouch that held Kunai's (10)Shuriken (5) Senbon (1):Paper Bomb (5 each) This was an day after his second lost to Keru he was angery and thought to take his angry out on Raiden as an sly smile would land on his face "And this fight wont be an spar...It will be to the death!" Jackie was wearing an dark shirt, Along with his pants and vest, looking at Raiden his eyes would lit up as he placed both of his palms into his pocket as he allowed his palms to chew on some nice clay before clapping his hands together as an puff of smoke would surround Jackie's body and as it vanished Jackie was standing on an bird looking at Raiden before taking flight in the air as he said "Lets start off big! As he dropped from the sky about 10 bugs made from clay as they would fall it would began to explode near Raiden's radius as Jackie was about 15 feet in the air. DivineZiel: -Raiden would sigh as he looked to Jackie. Lifting his right hand to his head and scratching the back of it through his crow colored hair, he would think about it for a bit after hearing the words of how this battle was to the death, Raiden shrugged and said "That's fine by me..if it's truly what you want." Raiden would keep a calm face as he let both hands slide within his pockets as he slid his brass knuckles onto his hands. Wearing his usual blue shirt, long dark shorts with crossed straps that dangled from both sides and a pair of black boots that held blades in them that would pop out from the heel and toe area, he would sigh gently as he pushed both feet down into the ground with both feet, causing a trigger to be pressed that caused the blades to slide out in a great speed. Once all four blades were out, he would sigh once more while sliding his hands out of his pockets. Raiden had six paper bombs in a pouch on the right of his hip while on the left, he held in the same pouch a kunai and a smoke bomb. Seeing a puff of smoke clutter around where Jackie was and once it cleared, Raiden saw a bird that he was standing on. Shaking his head a bit with such a calm face, he would say outloud however, to himself "This kid is really going to try on this, huh?" Watching Jackie coming down for an attack and noticing clay bugs, he would pull his hands from his pockets as he quickly formed the seal of the Ram. After focusing chakra through his whole body, his bodily image flickered in and out for a second as he was then gone. Such a high speed movement technique could perfectly be used in any situation. With such speed, Raiden appeared behind Jackie, on top of the bird in about 2.3 seconds, while he then thrusted his right hand out to attempt to grab the back of Jackie's neck. If this attack were to make contact, Raiden would start to absorb his chakra at a rather fast pace, depleting it as he did, he would then only keep him there. If it were to miss, we'd have to see what Jackie had up his sleeve.- JinzoningenJu: Watching his clay birds fall from the sky Jackie gave an mean look towards Raiden as he couldn't wait to see what he had in store. Just as he vanished Jackie stood shock but due to his lost from Keru he trained his eyes to pick up on things but this wasnt the case for here. As Raiden appear on his bird meaning as his feet had touched the bird Jackie would know due to the bird being made from his chakara also the weight, but Jackie didnt turn to face him he easly allowed an small clay spider to jump out his mouth and attack him head on as the spider would explode(http://media.giphy.com/media/oR0c4ncdenQxG/giphy.gif <-- JUst like this!!!!) Raiden would feel the outmost damage from the attack as Jackie would be sent off his bird due to the force as his body would began to free fall down he would cause his bird to also explode which would leave Raiden badly hurt if not dead as Jackie body would land on the ground he would perform several hand signs before summoning another bird. "Are you dead? Or do you want more" He would say as he would scan the area not letting his guard down. DivineZiel: -Raiden would stop his hand as he noticed a slight movement on Jackie's body. Spotting a small clay spider flying towards him, he had about a possible 1.7 second time span before it completely came to a good approach. Forming his hands into the seal of the Ram, leaving about .2 seconds left before the spider would reach a good area for the explosion to happen, Raiden's body vanished from sight while he used Body Flicker once more. With about 60% of his chakra left, he would sigh while he appeared back on the ground, safe and sound as he watched the explosions go on overhead and then watching Jackie. Hearing his words, Raiden would sigh as he said "I'm still standing, obviously, so your words mean nothing." As he stood there, his hands returned to his sides as he watched Jackie with an intense eye sight, making sure to watch every move accordingly.- JinzoningenJu: Stepping on his bird Jackie eyes never lost sight of Raiden, if Raiden was paying attention as Jackie had exploded the birds the droppings of the clay that was made from it would began to fall, "I see" Well maybe this will spice things up as some of the clay had fell Jackie had formed it into a human-like form.The density of the clay is strong enough to repel and suck, if this is cut apart, the clay substances form more human/animal like forms. Meaning each time Radien would attack it more would come and if he would be stuck to the clay Jackie would blow it to explode but while this was happening he would once again take flight in the air as his creatures attacked DivineZiel: -As Raiden watched the clay falling and form into a human like form, he would keep his eyes on Jackie, making sure to know where he was however, he also paid attention to the clay formed beings. With him staying still and taking the defensive side, he simply smirked a bit as he stayed there with both hands to his sides, boot blades exposed. Thinking of possible ways to even get to Jackie himself, he thought about using Body Flicker due to the intentse high speed however, he was already down to 60% and each time he used Body Flicker, it would cost him roughly around 20% due to the distance he was going with. With his black hues scanning over everything, continuously, like a mad man, his feature stayed calm in this situation since it meant life or death due to what Jackie had said. Usually, if anything, Raiden would have already made a move however, he decided to stay back and watch what would happen. At this point, he looked as if he was completely helpless however, he knew that in simply a bit, there would be an opening that he could choose and utilize to his advantage.- JinzoningenJu: Once he tried to do another move Jackie would feel his heart pounding before placing his hand on his chest, He knew he was running low on CHakara but he didnt want to pay it no mind and now he was paying the price as the creatures by raiden would slowly fall Jackie knew he was about to die but he wanted to go out with an bang using all he had he exploded in the bird as he then was gone form the training field nothing left but clay. DivineZiel: -Raiden would see the figures falling apart as he then saw the bird Jackie was on explode. Sighing at such a sight, Raiden would close his eyes and pocketed his hands to only let the brass knuckles slide off. Shaking his head as he walked away and back into the village, it was sad to see someone that he knew from the academy die, right in front of him however, Raiden felt no pity for him due to just wanting to battle him to the death. Raiden shrugged the whole event off since he didn't rather care for it at all and kept walking along, continuing his day as it was.- Match Summary Raiden Rinha wins while Jackie Serizawa dies.